Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination apparatuses and, more particularly, to an illumination apparatus having an access opening disposed therethrough.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Disposals that are drain mounted to a kitchen sink are commonly employed in many households and commercial establishments. Such disposals generally have a 3 inch annular opening for receiving food and other grindable materials that are compatible for disposal in sewage or septic systems. Materials that pass through the opening are generally held in a cylindrical grinding chamber having holes through its lower portion through which liquid and small particles may pass to a drain conduit attached thereto. Such disposals typically contain a grinding mechanism within the grinding chamber which, when energized, grinds and pulverizes the materials received within the grinding chamber to a consistency that enables them to pass through the holes in the chamber. Thus, after waste material has been admitted into the grinding chamber, the grinding mechanism may be energized to grind and force the material into the drain conduit. Generally, water is permitted to flow into the grinding chamber when the grinding mechanism is energized to assist in washing the pulverized material through the holes in the grinding chamber.
A drawback to such disposal devices is that valuables and other objects that one does not wish to dispose of may inadvertently fall through the annular opening into the grinding chamber. For example, rings, ungrindable foods, and small cooking utensils may accidentally fall into such disposals when placing waste materials into the disposal. Retrieving such materials and objects can be difficult and dangerous. For example, retrieval may be made difficult by the small size of the annular opening and by the dark conditions existing within the disposal. The dark conditions are often intensified by placement of an instrument or tool through the annular opening, thus blocking the annular opening with the instrument or one""s hand. Access to the grinding chamber of the disposal may also be hampered by a splash guard and stopper which may be utilized in the annular opening of the disposal. The splash guard and stopper is generally a rubber insert that fits inside of the drain pipe leading to the disposal. The splash guard and stopper typically includes rubber protrusions that extend toward the center of the drain for the purpose of preventing waste materials from being flung out of the chamber when the grinding mechanism is operated. The stopper may likewise prevent large objects from entering the grinding chamber.
Retrieving an object by hand from a constrained area, such as a disposal grinding chamber, may be dangerous because the size of the drain opening may prevent one from removing one""s hand or an instrument from the chamber once inserted. Retrieval is furthermore made dangerous by the grinding mechanism disposed within the grinding chamber of the disposal. If the grinding mechanism is energized during the retrieval process, one""s hand, a removal instrument, or the object being retrieved could be injured or damaged by inadvertent operation of the grinding mechanism.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that facilitates retrieval of lost items from a constrained area, such as the grinding chamber of a disposal.
There is a further need for an apparatus that illuminates a constrained area.
Furthermore, the need for illuminated access to constrained openings may not be limited solely to waste material disposals. Similar needs may be encountered in larger drains, pipes, conduits, etc. It is also conceivable that such access may be required in connection with a variety of different types of machinery, appliances, etc.
There is also a need for a method of safely removing an object from a constrained area, and a need for a method of safely removing an object from a constrained area containing a dangerous mechanism.
Still another need exists for a device that has the above-mentioned attributes that is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another need exists for a device with the above-mentioned attributes that is relatively self-contained and does not require a separate source of power.
Another need exists for an illumination device that may be used to illuminate a constrained area and permit access therethrough, wherein the illumination device is relatively water and moisture resistant.
The present invention is directed to an illumination apparatus. In one embodiment, the illumination apparatus includes a hollow tube, a light and a housing. The hollow tube has a proximal end that is attached to the housing and defines an access passage therethrough. An illuminator is disposed at the distal end of the hollow tube.
Additionally, a method of accessing a constrained area through an opening in an object is disclosed. The method may include suspending a hollow member with at least one illuminator disposed at a proximal end thereof through the opening, illuminating the illuminator, and viewing the constrained area through an access passage defined by the hollow member.
Thus, the present invention offers the features of illuminating a constrained area, such as the grinding chamber of a disposal, and furthermore facilitates retrieval of lost items from the constrained area.
Another feature of the present invention is that it provides a method of safely removing an object from an constrained area and furthermore provides a method of safely removing an object from a constrained area containing a dangerous mechanism.
The present invention is also beneficially easy and inexpensive to manufacture. Yet another feature of the present invention is that it is self contained and does not require a separate source of power.
Additionally, it is a feature of that the present invention is relatively water and moisture resistant. Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of conventional apparatuses and methods of illuminating and retrieving an object from a constrained area. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.